In Between The Lines
by MaddieInWonderland
Summary: Finn Fish has always been adored by Access Time, and, for a long time, she thought bad of Access. But now, Finn is realizing her true feelings towards Access, and its tearing her apart. She cant love him...cant she?


**Heya! This is my first time at a oneshot…so I hope all goes well….**  
><strong>Okay, in my other story, My Secret Prince Charming…Emery's brother's name is Access….I got it from this anime…Don't hate me please…<strong>

**Note: This is AFTER Finn gets turned back from an Evil Angel.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne? Pff…I wish…**

_Access Time_

"Finn! Wait!" Access yells from behind me.

"No Access! Go away! How many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Like. You." I scream back at him, flying away.

He catches up and grabs my arm, pulling me to a stop. I struggle, trying to get away.

"Finn! Stop squirming!" He exclaims.

I continue wiggling.

"Finn!" He spins me around, so that my back is facing him, he grabs my other arm and holds both my arms behind my back, like I'm handcuffed or something…

"Let go, Access." I say, turning my head around as far as I could.

"Not until you agree to give me a chance." He says, determined.

"Not likely."

He scowls at me.

"Fine then. You'll just have to come back to Sinbad's house with me then. I'll make you my captive."

He flies me back to Sinbad's house, me complaining the entire way.

We enter the living room and he pulls me over to a birdcage.

_A…birdcage? Is he serious?  
><em>  
>Access opens the door to the cage and pushes me in, then closes the door and locks it, throwing the key across the room.<p>

"You honestly think keeping me in a CAGE will make me like you?" I ask.

"No." He responds, "But it will make you stay in one place so that I can actually talk to you without you flying away."

I plop down on the bottom of the birdcage, cross my legs, and lean my head on my hand.

Access gives me this pleading look and says "Please, Finn. If you just give me a chance, I know I can make you happy."

I don't respond. I just look away from him.

He sighs and flies into another room, head dropped low and body slumping.

_I cant believe he shoved me in a cage…_

I sit on the bottom of the cage for about an hour and a half, but eventually get tired. I let out a delicate yawn and lie down, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>**4 a.m. The Next Morning**<strong>

I abruptly wake up screaming and shoot up from my sleeping position, gasping for air, and holding a hand over my heart and grasping the floor of the birdcage with my other hand. I hunch over, eyes wide and mouth agape.

_That…was the worst nightmare…I have ever had…_

"Finn!" I hear Access yelling my name and he comes soaring up to the cage bars. "Are you okay? I heard you scream. Are you hurt?"

"No." I say, still gasping for air, "It was just a nightmare…"

Access flies and grabs the key to the cage, unlocking and swinging the door open in one, quick motion.

_This is my chance to escape_, I realize

But before I can get to my feet, Access rams into me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, and we fall to the floor of the cage, him on top of me.

_Damn…_

"Its okay, Finn, I'm here. I can make it better." Access murmurs into my ear.

I didn't really need the comforting…but it was a sweet gesture, nonetheless.

I let him hold onto me for a few minutes, and then finally speak up.

"Access."

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay now. You can let go."

He frowns but lets go of me anyway.

"Thanks." I say

"Yeah…" he says. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"Well…Okay…I'll see you in the morning then…" he says and gives me a little kiss on the cheek, then exits the cage, and locks the door, slowly flying upstairs, looking back every now and then to check on me.

I lift my hand to my face and lightly touch the location of the kiss. I replay the action in my head multiple times and, each time, when his lips connected with my face, my cheek would tingle. I blush a little bit.

_Crap! What am I doing? _I shake my head vigorously.

I lie back down and stare at the ceiling, thinking about Access's kiss.

Eventually, though, I fall back asleep. Luckily, a black, dreamless sleep this time.

* * *

><p><strong>**11:15 a.m. That Day**<strong>

I wake up and slowly sit up, but I feel something pressing against my waist. I look to my right, and there's Access, sound asleep, one arm wrapped around me.

_Awh…he must have been worried about me last night…so he came down and slept next to me to make sure I was okay….That's so sweet._

I lightly shake him.

"Access. Hey, Access. Wake up." I say to him softly.

"Huh? What?" He mumbles, opening his eyes a little bit.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." I tease him. "Its 11:15."

He looks at me with tired eyes and blinks a few times.

"Its too bright…" He complains, and turns his face into his arm to block the light.

"Come on. Get up, lazy-butt." I say, standing up, grabbing his arm, and pulling him to a seated position.

"I'm hungry…" He mutters and falls back onto his back.

"Ugh…fine…" I say, thinking that feeding him will make him wake up a little. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever there is…" He answers.

I push the apparently-unlocked cage door open and fly to the kitchen.

I grab hold of the door handle to the cupboard and pull it open.

Cereal. Okay. That's easy to make.

I get the milk, a bowl, the cereal, and pour the milk and cereal into a bowl. I get the spoon and fly the food over to Access.

"Here ya' go." I say, placing the bowl in front of him.

"Thanks!" He says, face perking up upon seeing the food, and digs in. A typical boy…

When he finished, I took the bowl back to the kitchen and put it in sink.

I fly back to the cage, only to find that Access isn't in there.

"Access?" I call him.

No answer.

_He's not around to hear me escape!_

I fly towards the front door, only to be tackled by Access.

"Hey!" I squeal, laughing a bit.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says, a playful tone to his voice.

"Anywhere but here!" I reply playfully, and squirm out of his arms, flying upstairs.

"Get back here!" he yells, chasing after me.

"Never!"

I fly into a bedroom and look for a hiding place.

As soon as I find a hiding spot, I'm attacked by Access, and we fall onto a pillow on the bed.

"Gotcha'." He says, pinning me down beneath him and giving me a quick kiss on my nose.

I blush a light pink and look away from him, embarrassed.

"Awwwh…" he says, smiling, "That was cute. I should embarrass you more often…you're really cute when you blush."

My face turns a dark red when I hear that comment.

He smiles at me and…I cant help but smile back.

He gets off of me and stands up and pulls me up with him. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me up against him. He slowly leans in and presses his lips against mine. His mouth is warm against mine, and I cant hold back. I rest my hand on his chest and kiss him back. I stand on my toes and move my hands to cup his face.

He's the one to pull away first and he looks me in the eyes and smiles.

I didn't want him to break that kiss…is that bad?

Who cares…

I kiss him one more time. A short, sweet kiss, this time.

"You know, Access…" I say softly, "I've been thinking…and…You cant be ALL bad…right? So…maybe I could give you a chance…"

"I love you, Finn." He says. "I've loved you ever since I first saw you."

I smile. "I love you too."


End file.
